1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a direct current motor without a commutator and an electronic control system adapted to control the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic control systems which obviate the need for brushes and commutators are well known in the art. Typically, the motor control systems of the prior art perform many functions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,500 is an example of a prior art motor controller. In addition to controlling motor speed and direction of rotation, the controller also has means for ensuring accurate speed control by measuring actual rotation speed and generating a speed error control signal. The controller also has means for eliminating vibrations in the load driven by the motor. While controllers of this type are very effective they are also complex, requiring a number of components which in turn means a decrease in reliability and an increase in cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a DC motor and a controller therefor, which controller is reliable and relatively inexpensive, requiring only a few readily available parts.